All I Want For Christmas
by she's-writing-that
Summary: It's nearly Christmas time, and TK does a little shopping. ONE SHOT. SONGFIC. It took me an hour to write, so review! Did I mention this is SOKERU?


All I Want For Christmas

A/N: ......

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics right?! This is a quick (stinky) story. I wrote it in an hour! :D

Oh yeah, sokeru owns your butt!

&&

Takeru Takaishi lazily wandered around the mall, sipping on his now luke-warm Starbucks hot chocolate. His cerulean blue eyes glanced around at some of the stores, while he "hmm'ed". TK wore his regular blue and yellow shirt, vest, and baggy jeans. On top of his head was the white hat that he favored so much, and over his frame was a large navy colored jacket with a scarf to match. After all, it was freaking cold.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

Clothes? Video games? Toys? TK pondered some of the choices, his eyes narrowing when he started to feel the weight of all the shopping bags on his right arm. A poster of a semi-nude model wearing lingerie caught his attention, as he couldn't help but glance at the Victoria's Secret store. Lingerie? Hell no! Not would that only be a horrible gift, but he would get slapped in the face if he ever gave that to her, and then get beaten up by her boyfriend in the process; but TK had a mission. He planned to tell her how he felt, no matter what.

_I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know_

It was but a mere week before Christmas. He found himself staring up at the poster, really lost in his thoughts. What WOULD he give to her? How would she react? Will he finally tell her how he feels? Will he ever tell her how he feels? Would she feel the same way?

_What more can I do?_

_All I want for Christmas is... you_

"She's pretty isn't she?" The voice startled the blonde boy, as he eyes widened. Oh crap, it was her. He always knew her voice. Right now he would be happy to know she was there, and his heart would nearly jump out of his chest, but right now he was completely mortified. After all, the child of hope WAS just staring at a very large picture of an almost naked woman. TK turned around slowly, his eyes twitching. "...Hi, Sora."

_I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need_

_And I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas Day_

"Hi, TK," Sora said softly, gazing up at the large picture of the model. "She's so pretty," the girl said again. TK looked at her, seeing several large shopping bags hanging from her arms. She wore jeans, but TK couldn't see her shirt since she wore a large beige overcoat. Sora was also wearing a scarf, striped red and green. "Don't you think?" She turned away from the poster and looked at TK, smiling.

_I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true, baby all I want for Christmas is you_

He soon found himself turning into a deeper shade of red, as TK looked at the ground. "Yeah, she is," he said, twitching. 'Damnit!' he thought, 'Why did I say that? I should have said, 'but not as pretty as you are.' Get up on your feet, Takaishi!' He looked up at her bashfully. Sora sighed heavily, looking at her hands. "I wish I were as pretty as she was, that way Matt wouldn't have dumped me so easily."

_Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas, I won't even wish for snow_

_I'm just going to keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe_

TK's jaw dropped, as one side of him felt incredible guilt while the other felt incredible...happiness. "Sora, I'm so sorry. When did this happen?" The 12 year old questioned, looking at her again. Sora chuckled weakly, looking away from TK and to her right side. "Yesterday. Look, it's not important, okay?"

_I won't make a list and send it to the North Pole to Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer click_

TK tilted his head to the side. He threw away his now empty cup into the nearest garbage can and made it, since he's so skilled that way, and put his hand on Sora's shoulder, squeezing it gently. He noticed a tear fall from the corner of her eye, and said, "Sora, Matt has no idea what he just let go."

_I just want you hear tonight, holding onto me so tight_

_What more can I do?_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

Sora sniffed softly, and slowly turned to look at TK. Her frown turned into a small smile and all of a sudden, she laughed weakly. "You're just saying that to make me feel better. Digichild of hope, that title seems so fitting for you." TK took her words into account and shook his head fiercely. "No, I'm not just saying that."

_All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's laughter fills the air_

TK opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again. Sora sniffed again and started turning away. "Well, see you then, TK. Hope you have a Merry Christmas." Sora turned away and started walking off, going to the direction of the video game store.

_And everyone is singing_

_And I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

TK watched her go, frozen in place, but his mind screamed out, 'Go after her! Go after her!' As soon as she neared the doorway of the video games store, TK dashed off towards Sora and grabbed her wrist. "No, wait! There's something I have to tell you!" She blinked a bit and turned around, looking into his eyes. "Yeah?"

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

"I..." he started, and blushed again. TK let go of her wrist and looked down at the ground once more, but then found himself looking at her in the eyes directly. "Sora, I... I wasn't just saying that to make you feel better. Matt really a dumbass for letting you go like that! You are the most wonderful, intelligent, beautiful girl in the world. I would be jealous of anyone who had you. I'm not just saying this, Sora. This is how I really feel."

_I don't want a lot for Christmas, this is all I'm asking for_

___  
I just want to see my baby standing right outside my door_

Sora stared at TK, looking completely amazed. "TK..." He closed his eyes and looked at the ground, expecting a harsh reaction. What she did instead surprised him. He suddenly felt the warmth and softness of Sora's lips pressing up against his.

_Oh I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

His eyes opened to make sure that he wasn't just imagining this, and his eyes widened when he saw that what he was feeling was actually happening. The kiss lingered on for what seemed eternity, until Sora pulled away. She was now a bright red and smiling nervously. "Heh... mistletoe..." Sora explained, pointing up at the doorway of the store, which indeed had mistletoe hanging from it. TK didn't bother glancing up at the doorway. Rather, he just stood there grinning stupidly. "Merry Christmas, Sora," he said. Sora stepped towards him and kissed him again. "Merry Christmas, TK."

_Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

&&

HAHAHAHAHAHA OH MY GOD AT THE SAPPINESS. I don't know why I wrote this, it's not even Halloween yet; but I think the song was pretty and it got me inspired. Haha! So RR?


End file.
